Maldito doctor conquistador
by AnToo96
Summary: Los padres de Sakura sufren un accidente y quedan en coma. En el hospital conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, el médico encargado de controlar a sus padres. En dos años se crea una muy buena amistad entre ellos…y quizás algo más. Advertencia: Mucho Ooc de Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece. La autoría es de Masashi Kishimoto. Sasuke y Sakura, por lo tanto, no son propios. Solo Aiko es completamente de mi invención.

**Resumen:** Los padres de Sakura sufren un accidente y quedan en coma. En el hospital conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, el médico encargado de controlar a sus padres. En dos años se crea una muy buena amistad entre ellos…y quizás algo más.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Mucho Ooc de parte de Sasuke.

**Maldito doctor conquistador**

El teléfono sonó varias veces con aquel pitido molesto. Vencida por el sueño, miró el reloj que yacía junto a su cama sobre la mesita de noche y se sorprendió al ver la hora. Eran las 2:30 a.m. Aquello no le daba buena espina. ¿Quién llamaría tan tarde?

Así y todo, atendió. El corazón comenzó a latirle con mayor velocidad cuando le anunciaron de dónde provenía la llamada. Era del hospital. Una enfermera le avisaba que sus padres estaban en un estado de coma del que probablemente no salieran y que terminaran por morir. El mundo se le vino encima.

Según lo que el personal del hospital sabía, el auto en el cual sus padres viajaban había conchado contra un camión en una peligrosa curva, con la lluvia haciéndoles de verdugo. El coche volcó por el impacto. Su madre salió disparada por el parabrisas y su padre había quedado encerrado entre los pedazos de metal destrozado.

Comenzó a llorar de tal forma que parecía que iba a terminar por deshidratarse. Gruesas lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos verdes, rodaban por sus suaves mejillas y luego terminaban en su fino mentón para caer sobre el pijama rosa que traía puesto. No sabía que iba a hacer ahora. Sólo tenía 16 años, y ni siquiera concluía aún el secundario. ¡¿Por qué jodida razón le tenía que ocurrir todo esto a ella?! ¡Era sólo una niña! Una niña la cual debería dejar su papel de hermana mayor para convertirse en madre de su pequeña hermana de solo 3 meses de vida. No tenían ningún familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo de ellas. Hasta que al menos terminara la secundaria y pudiera conseguir un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Cuando la llamada acabó, se vistió a toda prisa, e hizo lo mismo con su hermana. Tomó las llaves de la casa, su celular, algo de dinero, un bolso que siempre tenían preparado para la niña y las llaves del auto de su madre. Cogió el carro a toda prisa, y se marchó hacia el hospital. Afortunadamente había conseguido el permiso de conducir hacía sólo unas pocas semanas atrás.

Al llegar a la clínica, aparcó el coche donde pudo. Tomó a la niña en brazos y, luego de cerrarlo, corrió hacia dentro del lugar. La lluvia seguía reinando sobre la noche.

Se acercó a la recepción y preguntó por la habitación de sus padres.

¿Es usted un familiar directo? – La enfermera de edad avanzada le preguntó mientras buscaba en la computadora el dato pedido.

Sí, soy su hija.

En los ojos de la recepcionista pudo notar lástima en cuanto la miró para darle el número de lo que buscaba. Apenas hubo acabado, agradeció y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor que la llevaría a la tercera planta. Por el apuro que la inundaba, intentó ingresar en el elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron, pero no lo logró porque un cuerpo amplio se lo impedía, logrando que casi cayera por el impacto del choque de no ser por unas manos que la sujetaban de la cadera. Las suyas apretaban a la niña contra su pecho, con temor a que se cayera. Subió la cabeza, y se sonrojó a causa de lo que veía. Un Adonis de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, con un cuerpo de modelo. Se incorporó de golpe, castigándose mentalmente por pensar en eso mientras sus padres estaban muriendo.

Se disculpó con el hombre, el cual portaba una bata blanca. _Claramente era un médico._ Pudo leer "DR. Sasuke Uchiha" en una pequeña placa que se encontraba enganchada del bolsillo. Luego entró rápidamente en el ascensor.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de sus padres, una enfermera los revisaba. Golpeó la puerta con sutileza, y cuando la joven mujer abrió le preguntó sobre sus estados, aclarándole que eran sus hijas. La chica miró a la bebita y luego a ella. Le dijo que esperara al doctor, que no tardaría mucho en estar ahí. Asintió con la cabeza para después girarse y sentarse en las sillas que estaban frente a la habitación.

Unos minutos después, el doctor con el cual había tropezado antes ingresó a la habitación. Vio a la enfermera hacerle unas señas con respecto a ella, y al poco tiempo, salió.

¿Señorita Haruno? – La chica solo atisbó a asentir con la cabeza una vez se hubo alzado. – Supongo que sabe que sus padres están en coma. Están en grave estado. Lo más probable es que… mueran entre estas próximas 24 horas. Dios no lo quiera. Pero me temo que nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Ambos sufrieron derrames cerebrales y muchas contusiones en el cuerpo. La sangre se coaguló en algunos puntos vitales y si los operamos para destaparlos, el porcentaje de que sobrevivan es prácticamente nulo. Lo siento mucho. – Anunció al verla llorar y sentarse nuevamente. - ¿No tienes ningún pariente que pueda venir a recogerlas? – Ella negó con la cabeza, bajándola y sintiéndose una niña ante estos actos.

Nuestra… única familia eran ellos. No sé que haremos ahora. Ni siquiera he terminado la secundaria como para buscar un trabajo estable. Es mi hermana – dijo señalando con la cabeza a la niña - y quizás termine muriendo al ser yo sólo una niña tonta que no pude ni cuidarse a sí misma.

Deja a la niña en maternidad, y acompáñame a la cafetería. Pareces necesitar un café para despejarte un poco. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – La interrogó mientras le extendía una mano para que se alzara.

Sakura. Sakura Haruno. – Contestó mientras aceptaba la mano del hombre gustosa y se sonrojaba suavemente. - ¿Me puede decir dónde está maternidad?

Te acompaño. Además, queda a medio camino de la cafetería. – Sakura asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

Gracias.

El tiempo siguió sin detenerse. Dos años habían pasado desde el accidente de sus padres. Quizás afortunada, quizás desafortunadamente, los padres de Sakura seguían vivos, pero inconcientes. Sakura, de ya 19 años, quien era toda una mujer bien proporcionada y bella, con su cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura, y Aiko, de 2, los visitaban todos los días. Sasuke Uchiha había sido el intermediario que había conseguido aplazar la fecha de desconexión de los padres de las chicas. Él, de 25, había forjado una amistad con Sakura. Ella siempre le llevaba el almuerzo cuando estaba de turno durante el día, y la cena, si estaba en la noche, en forma de agradecimiento por haberla acompañado todo este tiempo, cuidado de su hermanita mientras ella terminaba el secundario y por mantener vivos a sus padres. Solían salir mucho los tres juntos, y más que parecer amigos, parecían una familia joven. Varias veces se los habían dicho. Pero ninguno se molestaba en negarlo.

Sakura había conseguido trabajo como camarera en una cafetería cercana al hospital, donde trabajaba 8 horas por día, que se alternaban según los horarios de Sasuke: si él trabajaba de noche, ella trabajaba de día, y así al revés, para poder cuidar de Aiko sin necesidad de un tercero. Siempre se había negado a que Sasuke la ayudara a pagar sus gastos, los de la niña, los de sus padres y los de la casa, pero más de una vez lo había necesitado, mas devolvía el dinero apenas lo tenía consigo.

Ingresó al hospital para llevarle la comida a Sasuke. Aiko venía con ella, caminando a su lado con sus pequeños pasitos. Saludó a la recepcionista que, con el paso del tiempo, no había cambiado en nada.

Hola Sakura. ¿Vienes a ver a Sasuke?

Sí, Akira. ¿Está en su consultorio o está ocupado?

En su consultorio. Anda, ve, que yo le aviso que están aquí.

Sakura agradeció con una sonrisa, y se dirigió al ascensor, donde años antes lo había conocido. Gracias a él no se había derrumbado, y Aiko crecía como debía crecer.

Al llegar al lugar de consultas del Uchiha, llamó a la puerta y esta enseguida fue abierta para dejarse ver su dueño. Al verlas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, correspondida por la de ella y la carcajada de la pequeña Aiko.

Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? – saludó mientras se agachaba para tomar a la niña en brazos y luego besar a la pelirrosa mayor en la mejilla.

Muy bien Sasuke, ¿y tú?

Bien, con hambre. Se estaban tardando. – Comentó haciéndolas ingresar. – Aunque un poco preocupado. Sabes que se acaba el lapso de tiempo extendido que nos dieron para no desconectar a tus padres, y estos no presentan mejoría alguna. – La mujer de ojos verdes asintió, tornándose su mirada melancólica. – Ya queda solo un mes.

Si… los desconectaran, tendría que vender la casa para pagar todos los gastos del hospital y luego los del entierro. Y ahí sí que no sabré que hacer. – Se apoyó contra la camilla que había en el consultorio y dirigió la mirada al suelo como pensando.

No puedo decirte que podré cubrir todos los gastos, porque te estaría mintiendo. Pero en caso de que vendas la casa, vendrás a vivir conmigo.

Oh, no, Sasuke. Ya demasiado he abusado de tu bondad durante estos dos años. Venderé la casa y alquilaré algo pequeño que pueda sustentar con mi sueldo. – Le sirvió al hombre la comida, quien al recibirla, comenzó a degustarla con elegancia.

Nada de eso. Vendrán a mi departamento; es lo suficientemente grande como para caber los tres.

No, y no. Piensa en el futuro: querrás casarte, y tener hijos, pero no vas a querer llevar a tu novia a tu casa porque estaremos nosotras en me…

Deja de meter excusas. Vendrán a casa y punto. No dejaré que mis dos chicas favoritas estén lejos de mí, y menos colgando de una cuerda. – Sakura se sonrojó ante el comentario; Aiko sólo rió y se acercó a él alzando los bracitos para que la levantara. – A ti sí que te agrada la idea, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó a la pequeña pelirrosa.

Contigo no se puede. No se cómo te pagaré todo lo que haces por nosotras. Ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría.

Yo creo que con vivir conmigo sin quejarte, y alimentándome como lo haces será suficiente. – Con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse, se paró y se acercó a ella con la niña aún en sus brazos.

Haré algo que te hará cambiar de idea, te lo aseguro. – Se acercó a él, más de lo que se acercaba normalmente, y levantó su rostro. Miró sus labios, y luego su rostro. Entonces, se paró de puntitas y lo besó. Quería que se diera cuenta que ella no era la persona más fácil para convivir. Y esa fue la única manera que se le ocurrió. Pero no esperaba que él le correspondiera, y menos que disfrutara del beso. La mano del hombre con la que no sostenía a la niña se dirigió a su pequeña cintura, y sus brazos subieron hasta el cuello del doctor.

La carcajada divertida de Aiko hizo que separaran sus bocas y que Sakura sacara los brazos de su cuello, pero él no retiró su mano de su cintura. Ella bajó su cabeza, logrando así que algunos mechones rebeldes ocultaran su sonrojado rostro. Sin embargo, él le levantó el rostro y nuevamente la besó. Realmente la mejor sensación que jamás había sentido era la de juntar sus labios con los de él, que sabían verdaderamente deliciosos. Se volvieron a separar esta vez por la falta de aire pero ella no bajó la cabeza como anteriormente lo había hecho.

¿Por qué… fue eso?

Quizás eso te lo deba preguntar yo a ti, ya que tú comenzaste.

Sabes que no me refiero al primero, sino al segundo.

Puede que haya sido algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, pero que no me atrevía por miedo a que te molestaras y te alejaras de mí.

¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora no estoy molesta o que no me alejaré de ti? – Frunció el seño mientras esperaba una respuesta convincente. Pero antes de recibir una respuesta, el la volvió a besar, siendo correspondido nuevamente.

Lo que me hace pensarlo es… que me hayas correspondido las dos veces que yo te besé.

Eres… un maldito doctor conquistador. – Y tomándolo de la camisa, lo volvió a besar.

FIN

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Yo no quedé del todo convencida, pero bueno. Se hace lo que se puede, ¿no? Me gustaría que me dejaran un review para conocer sus opiniones. ¡No cuesta nada! Solo denle al Go! y escriban.

Nos leemos!

Besoottes.

AnToo96


	2. Epílogo

Hola! ¿Qué tal están todos?

A pedido de algunos lectores, he decidido hacer un epílogo. Igual, pienso que el primer capítulo me quedó mejor. Pero se hace lo que se puede, ¿no?

Espero les guste y me hagan llegar sus opiniones.

**Maldito Doctor Conquistador: Epílogo**

El camión de mudanzas se detuvo frente a un lujoso edificio, de aparentemente 20 pisos. El exterior negro, con vidrios espejados, daba a entender que los departamentos de allí no eran para nada baratos. La amplia vereda apenas tenía tres pequeñas palmeras en toda su extensión. Un lugar muy hermoso, a decir verdad.

Detrás del camión se estacionó un elegante Mercedes Benz familiar de color negro. Un joven hombre, muy apuesto, de cabellos y ojos negros, descendió de él, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta del copiloto. Abrió la puerta y por allí bajó una mujer de cabellos rosados largos hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, vestida con unos jeans de color azul oscuro y una blusa blanca que cruzaba en el pecho. La bella muchacha le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera. En brazos sostuvo a una pequeña de no más de tres años, de cabellos también rosados y ojos marrones verdosos. La niña tomó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos y lo haló, provocando que la chica emitiera un pequeño quejido seguido por una carcajada. El muchacho, mientras tanto cerraba el imponente automóvil y, abrazando a la joven por la cintura, se dirigieron hacia la entrada del edificio, siendo seguidos por los hombres encargados de la mudanza, quienes traían unas cajas cerradas.

Luego de haber tomado el ascensor y llegado al tercer piso, la joven pareja se dirigió a abrir la puerta, permitiendo él que ella ingrese primero. A continuación, el departamento se convirtió en un depósito de cajas y muebles. Pasadas unas cuatro horas de arduo trabajo por parte de los encargados de la mudanza, la puerta del departamento por fin se cerró. El muchacho de cabellos negros se acercó a la mujer quien acunaba entre sus brazos, tarareando una dulce canción de cuna, a la pequeña niña, y la abrazó por detrás, debido a que estaban sentadas en un sillón sin respaldo, permitiéndole apoyarse en su formidable pecho.

- Sabes Sasuke… - La joven inició una conversación – Jamás terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotras. Es… impagable, indescriptible. Te estaré eternamente debiendo su vida – Señalando con la cabeza a la pequeña, se acurrucó más en su pecho.

- Ustedes me devolvieron las ganas de vivir. Luego de la muerte de mis padres en aquel accidente de avión ya no había nada por lo que seguir adelante. Ni siquiera por mi hermano, él estaba bien y felizmente casado, no necesitaba de mí. Tan solo seguía una aburrida rutina en el hospital, salvando a muchas personas, eso era lo bueno. – Suspiró y le besó la coronilla, apoyándose en un solo brazo para así poder abrazarla. – Sakura… tú me devolviste la alegría, la esperanza de que podría sobrevivir, afrontando mi dolor. Contigo entendí que había sido muy dichoso durante mi infancia y juventud al tener a mis padres para cuidarme. Eres una mujer desde el momento en que te hiciste cargo de Aiko, una mujer muy valiente he de decir. – Con la mano con la que la rodeaba le levantó el mentón y la giró suavemente hacia él. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y los acarició tiernamente. Ella, afirmando a la pequeña fuertemente con un brazo rodeo su cuello con el otro, evitando así que se despegara de ella. Después de unos minutos, obviamente con paradas breves para recuperar el aliento, fueron despegando poco a poco sus labios, y apoyando sus frentes una contra la otra.

- Te amo Sasuke… con todo mi corazón.

- Y yo a ti Sakura.

Se levantaron con pereza del cómodo sillón en el cual estaban y se dirigieron hacia la habitación del muchacho con la niña aún en brazos. Allí la joven la depositó en el centro de la gran cama y, rodeándola de almohadas para evitar que se cayera, salieron de la habitación. Una vez hubieron regresado al living, con algún que otro beso de por medio, comenzaron a desempacar lo que había dentro de las cajas. Acomodaron unas fotos sobre la mesita de centro que estaba junto a los sillones de cuero blanco, un par de libros en el librero que ocupaba la pared en todo su alto y mitad de su ancho, y unos elementos de cocina dentro de las alacenas de dicho lugar, las cuales eran negras con la manija en plateado, quedando en perfecta combinación.

Luego se dedicaron a armar la cuna de Aiko y a trasladarla a la que sería su habitación, pintadas las paredes de un color rosa pastel. La madera de la cuna estaba pintada de color blanco, al igual que el resto de los muebles que irían allí. Continuaron moviendo una pequeña cómoda, un baúl con juguetes y un sillón también blanco para que se pudieran sentar ahí para hacer dormir a la niña. No después de mucho tiempo, la habitación ya estaba terminada.

Ambos jóvenes estaban apoyados en el marco de la puerta. Sasuke rodeó a Sakura con un brazo, y ella giró instintivamente. Pegaron con suavidad sus frentes y se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel, y Sakura enredó sus manos en sus cabellos. Sasuke comenzó a besarle la barbilla hasta que un llanto agudo los interrumpió. Separando sus bocas pero sin deshacer el abrazo se dirigieron hacia la habitación con la cama matrimonial, donde Aiko lagrimeaba por no encontrar a su hermana.

- Ya pequeña, cálmate, aquí estamos. – Sasuke se acercó a la cama y la alzó con total ternura de padre. La niña, calmándose, apoyó su cabecita en su cuello mientras fruncía sus labios formando lo que se conoce como un puchero.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Aiko? – Sakura le preguntó mientras tomaba una de sus manitos entre las suyas. Cuando la niña asintió con la cabeza, los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, donde la muchacha preparó el biberón de Aiko y dos cafés para ellos. Recién entonces fueron concientes de la hora. - ¡Cómo se nos pasó el tiempo! Ya son las tres de la mañana. ¿Mañana trabajas, Sasuke?

- No, pedí tres días para que se puedan acomodar tranquilas.

- Gracias Sasuke, eres un amor en todo. Eres nuestro héroe, nuestro salvador. – Dijo luego de haber dejado las tazas de café en la mesa y el biberón en la silla alta de Aiko. Se acercó a él, y sentándose en sus piernas, lo besó con dulzura y agradecimiento. Mientras tanto, Aiko reía por la escena que veía ante sus ojos, provocando que luego de unos cortos minutos se separaran y la miraran con diversión.

- Cambiando el tema, ¿qué haremos para tu cumpleaños número 20 Sakura?

- Es cierto… lo había olvidado… - Sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa y luego mostraron tristeza. – Con todo esto del entierro, la venta de la casa, el trabajo y la mudanza me había olvidado. Pensar que ellos no están aquí porque me fueron a comprar un regalo en Osaka, más bien a cumplir un capricho. Si no hubiese sido por mi capricho, ellos estarían aquí…

- Y yo no te hubiese conocido ni estaríamos ahora los tres aquí. Sakura – tomó su barbilla y se la levantó, viendo sus ojos cristalizados pero que ya no derramaban lágrimas – no estoy diciendo que la muerte de tus padres haya sido buena, por el contrario; pero no te culpes. Podría haber ocurrido mientras iban al trabajo o al supermercado de la vuelta de tu casa.

- Mis padres ya no están, pero a cambio me mandaron un ángel. – Y cerrando los ojos juntó sus labios con los de él y comenzó a besarlos con ganas de alcanzar más, con mucho amor y pasión. Al separarse unos centímetros y al abrir los ojos, Sasuke notó que los verdes ojos de su novia mostraban deseo. Levantándola de su regazo, obligándola a pararse, se levantó él también y sacó a Aiko se su sillita donde comenzaba a dormitar. La tomó en brazos y meciéndola suavemente, al llegar a su nueva habitación se durmió. Con cuidado depositó a la niña en la cuna y la arropó con la mantita rosa que había allí. Besó su frente y salió apagando la luz.

En la puerta, apoyada contra la pared, estaba Sakura, mirando todo lo que él hacía. Se acercó a Sasuke y envolvió con sus brazos su cuello, mientras él rodeaba su cintura. Juntaron sus frentes y comenzaron a besarse con deseo contenido. Luego Sasuke empezó a descender por su cuello con su boca a la vez que sus manos se adentraban en la blusa blanca que ella portaba. Ella, mientras tanto, acariciaba su pecho en la parte que los botones de la camisa, desprendidos, permitían ver. Se dirigieron a la habitación matrimonial y una vez allí se acostaron en la cama, despojándose de sus ropas. Consumaron el acto de amor que otras tantas veces hicieron, entregándose el uno al otro. Cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

La luz de la mañana despejada hizo que abrieran sus ojos con pesadez. Se encontraban enredados entre las negras sábanas de la habitación que a partir de ahora compartirían. Luego de cambiarse y desayunar con Aiko entre ellos, prosiguieron con el orden del departamento.

Al fin acabaron de acomodar todas las cosas dos días después. Para entonces, Sasuke debió regresar a trabajar al hospital, alternando sus turnos con Sakura, quien también había regresado a trabajar y a estudiar a la universidad medicina - en la que ya iba por el segundo año, impulsada por Sasuke-, para poder cuidar a Aiko. _Casualmente_, la jefa de Sakura, Tsunade, también era la directora del hospital en el cual Sasuke trabajaba. Sí, él había intercedido ante ella para conseguir trabajo estable, decente y cercano al departamento, a su casa anterior y al hospital.

El cumpleaños de Sakura se acercaba cada vez más y Sasuke planeaba darle una sorpresa. El día anterior a su cumpleaños, mientras Sakura estaba en la universidad y él cuidaba a Aiko, fueron a comprar un pastel de chocolate, pidiendo que se lo entregasen al día siguiente en su departamento, a las seis y treinta de la mañana. Y así fue. El repartidor, con cara de sueño, estaba parado en la entrada del edificio con el pastel envuelto en papel blanco. Agradeciéndole y dándole una buena propina, volvió a su departamento y se dedicó a preparar un buen desayuno para Sakura. Le había pedido a Tsunade que le diera el día libre y que también se lo diera a Sakura, como _regalo de cumpleaños_. Como era sábado, Sakura tampoco debía asistir a la universidad.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, preparó el biberón de Aiko y fue a buscarla a su cuarto. La tomó en brazos cuando se despertó y juntos fueron a la cocina para agarrar la bandeja que Sasuke hubo preparado y la leche de Aiko. La pequeña insistía en caminar por su cuenta así que con el biberón en la mano emprendió camino a la habitación seguida por Sasuke. Una vez allí, consiguió, con un pequeño empujoncito de Sasuke después de varios intentos, subirse a la cama y gatear hasta donde estaba su hermana. La despertó con tiernos besos sobre su rostro y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños en _idioma enano_. Luego llegó el turno de Sasuke que, dejando previamente el desayuno en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama, se sentó a su lado y juntó sus labios a los de ella.

- Feliz cumpleaños, amor. – La felicitó entre medio de besos y un abrazo por parte de ella.

Ella le agradeció y lo volvió a besar. Cuando se separaron por una entrometida pequeña quien reclamaba atención, Sasuke le acercó el pastel con veinte velas encendidas. Mirando al muchacho con ternura y luego al pastel, tomó aire y las apagó de un soplo. Se besaron nuevamente. Mientras tanto, Aiko tomaba su biberón mirando expectante por un trozo de aquella torta de chocolate. Entonces Sasuke le ofreció a la cumpleañera una taza de café y un trozo de pastel. Él tomaba el suyo y le daba de aquel dulce a Aiko. La niña lo comía gustosa, manchando sus labios con chocolate.

Al terminar el gran desayuno se cambiaron de ropa y se prepararon para ir a l zoológico. Allí Aiko corría desesperada de un lado al otro, observando todo con atención. Sasuke y Sakura la seguían de muy cerca, abrazados, riéndose de la emoción de la pequeña. Parecían una joven familia feliz. A eso de las cinco de la tarde, después de todo un día viendo animales y más animales, regresaron al departamento.

- Aquí tienes tu regalo. – Sasuke le pasó a Sakura una gran caja blanca con un moño rojo y al abrirla se quedó anonadada. Era un hermoso vestido corto de estampado en flores de colores claros, ajustado al cuerpo, con brillos en la zona del pecho y en la cintura. Junto al vestido había unos zapatos de taco alto del mismo color, con tiras en todo su calce. – Esta noche iremos a cenar. Si te gustó el regalo, por favor póntelo. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza sin salir de la impresión, y cuando hubo reaccionado se acercó a Sasuke y lo besó.

Agradeció y fue a la habitación a dejarlo. Unas horas después, a eso de las siete, se preparaba para bañarse cuando unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura mientras depositaban besos cortos en su cuello que le producían electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

- Llamé a una amiga para que cuide por esta noche a Aiko. Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, y es la novia de mi mejor amigo, el cirujano Naruto Uzumaki. Vendrán a las ocho treinta. – Sakura giró y, como ya era costumbre, enredó sus delicadas manos en su cuello.

- ¿Estás seguro, verdad? – Dudó Sakura, mostrando profunda preocupación por su pequeña hermana. Cuando el muchacho asintió, lo besó en la mejilla. – Bien, entonces me iré a bañar.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al baño y unos quince minutos después salió envuelta en una toalla, secando su cabello con otra más pequeña. Se colocó la ropa interior y se cubrió con una bata. Entonces Sasuke ocupó el sector que minutos antes ella había utilizado. Mientras tanto, Sakura cepilló su cabello y se hizo un semi-recogido sencillo. Aiko revoloteaba por la habitación tropezando de a ratos con las pocas cosas esparcidas por el suelo. La joven maquilló sus ojos de un tono gris suave, los delineó con lápiz negro y los terminó de enmarcar colocando rimel el sus pestañas. Acabó su maquillaje con un suave rubor de color melocotón y colocando un gloss transparente en sus labios.

Sasuke entró y buscó en su ropero un traje negro para ponerse. Cuando lo encontró tomó una camisa gris y una corbata y zapatos negros. Se vistió rápidamente y se llevó con él a Aiko al living.

Sakura se colocó el vestido, le quedaba perfectamente pegado al cuerpo, delineando su esbelta figura. Se calzó los zapatos y tomó un abrigo oscuro y una cartera a juego con el calzado. Para completar su atuendo se colocó unos aros colgantes no muy largos de color plata. Lucía bellísima, como una modelo.

Se encaminó a la sala y allí se encontró con los que cuidarían a su hermana. Los saludó y luego de charlar unos instantes, Sasuke anunció su partida. Tomándose de las manos, besaron a Aiko en la frente y agitando la mano para sus amigos, abandonaron el edificio. Subieron al Mercedes de Sasuke y fueron a un lujoso y elegante restaurant de la zona.

Comieron, bebieron y pasaron una amena noche juntos, dedicándose solo a ellos. A eso de las dos de la mañana decidieron ir a bailar un rato ya que Sakura hacia mucho tiempo que no iba por cuidar a su hermanita. Sakura dejó su abrigo y cartera en el auto, llevando solo consigo el celular, y Sasuke se quitó el saco y la corbata, y retiró de dentro de sus pantalones la camisa. Entraron al local y después de haber bailado por mucho rato, provocando que los pies de Sakura le doliesen por los zapatos, acordaron regresar a casa. Cuando llegaron ya eran las seis de la mañana, y Naruto dormía con Hinata en el sofá del living, mientras Aiko, supusieron, dormía en su cuarto. Los despertaron suavemente y agradeciéndoles con sinceridad, los despidieron.

Ya sin amigos en su casa se cambiaron de ropa y se acostaron en la cama.

- Sabes Sasuke… Hace años que no tenía un cumpleaños tan especial. Muchas gracias por todo. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, junto con Aiko, claro. – Lo besó en los labios y escondió su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y la cabeza de Sasuke. – Te amo.

- Y yo a ti Sakura. – Levantándole la barbilla, comenzó a besarla de nuevo, esta vez intensificando el beso.

- Eres mi maldito doctor conquistador favorito, ¿sabías?

- No, no lo sabía.

- Bueno, ahora lo sabes. – Y continuó besándolo hasta que, entre caricias y besos, _hicieron_ nuevamente _el amor._

**Fin**

**Fecha: 30/10/10 02:54 a.m.**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Asqueroso? ¿Horrible? ¿Pasable?

Espero ansiosa conocer sus opiniones y críticas.

Este es el vestido que usa Sakura: http :/ farm3. static. flickr. com /2111/2306705171 _8be1131860_o. jpg

Ya saben, junten los espacios.

¡Gracias por leer!

Saludos,

Atte. AnToo96

P.D: Recuerden que este fic esta publicado también en Fanfic. es


End file.
